


the night is for the restless

by hobiness (cat488)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel is a good boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Seongwoo is stressed, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat488/pseuds/hobiness
Summary: Seongwoo, despite being great in many, many areas of his life (too many, some might say), is terrible at asking for things. Not small things (Seongwoo asks for cuddles on a regular basis), but things like a hand to hold when he's nervous, or help with learning the new choreography, or comfort when he has a headache, or, for instance, his boyfriend when he can't sleep.Daniel kind of hates it.





	the night is for the restless

Daniel knows right away that something is missing when he wakes up in the middle of the night and he isn't cold. He's still wrapped from head to toe in his worn blanket and his pillow is still under his head. Blinking slowly and rubbing his eyes, it doesn't take long for him to realize that the missing something is his blanket hogging, pillow stealing boyfriend.

"-ngwoo?", he whispers in the dark, wincing at the raspiness of his voice. His arms and legs and back and pretty much everything except maybe his toes feel sore as he shifts around in bed. Dance practice had ran longer than usual and Daniel hadn't returned to the dorm until two. Still, he was probably one of the lucky ones. Half of the members, including his roommates and boyfriend, had had final recordings left to do that night and ended up having to stay in the studios even later.

He had contemplated staying up and waiting for them but gave up when he remembered how early they'd have to wake up the next day. Minhyun-hyung had assured him that the rest of the members would be back soon, and Daniel, exhausted as he was, didn't need much convincing as he promptly passed out the moment he laid his head down.

Now, grudgingly awake and with no boyfriend in sight, Daniel squints as he reaches for his phone to check the time. 5:16am. Okay, awesome. Daniel groans. They need to be up in two hours and it feels like he hasn't slept at all. How can the other members still not be done? There's no way it would take that long.

Lifting his head, he proves himself right when he spots Jisung-hyung in the bed across from him. So they did come back.

Quietly and slightly unwillingly, he then gets up and peeks his head into the top bunk, checking to see if maybe Seongwoo had decided to sleep in his own bed for once.

"Hyung-ah?" He whispers again, louder this time. There's no one there either. The bed is still made and the mattress is cold and Daniel can't help but frown.

His body is still tired and sore and his bed is looking more inviting by the second but he can't go to sleep now. He has an idea of where his boyfriend is and Daniel is not pleased.

Slowly, he grabs his jacket and rummages through his drawer for socks as quietly as he can, in fear of waking up Jisung-hyung, before slipping out the room, out the dorm, and into the quiet night.

 

\--

 

As he walks up to it, Daniel remembers that he is eternally grateful that their dance studio is only a block away from where their dorms are. It makes late night practices easier and it means that they get to sleep in for just a tad bit longer in the mornings. It almost means that he can get there in the middle of the night, in pajamas and a thin jacket, without freezing to death.

Making his way inside and down the familiar halls, Daniel can see the light coming from their usual room, door open and music blasting.

He had come to lecture his dumb boyfriend and drag him back to sleep like a normal person, but as he steps into the doorway, Daniel can't help but lean against the frame to watch Seongwoo dance. He had been expecting to hear their title track, to see his boyfriend doing the choreography they had been rehearsing endlessly for the past week. Instead, Seongwoo is dancing to a song Daniel has never heard before. He's doing moves that he hasn't seen before, either, and it's a little mesmerizing. Only a little, though, because even from this distance, Daniel can see how exhausted the dancer is.

Seongwoo is sweaty, his baggy white T-shirt sticking to his back, hair messed against his furrowed brow and pulling in different directions at the ends. He looks like a mess. He's the most beautiful person Daniel has ever seen.

As much as he disapproves of Seongwoo's private, self-assigned dance sessions that only ever happens at ridiculous hours, Daniel gets it, he does. They have their first concert in two days and everyone has been on edge, exhausted and anxious. It isn't like they've never performed before, but this will be the first time they perform as Wanna One and there are expectations to be met.

There are already so many criticisms, so many people who are angry that their pick didn't get in, angry that someone isn't getting enough screen time, angry that someone is getting too much screen time. Daniel doesn't know how or why people can be so angry when they've barely started but they are and it stings, even if he tries to ignore it. There's just, a lot of pressure on them to do well, to prove to the producers and companies that they had made the right decision, that the eleven of them actually deserved to debut.

It's exhausting, and the stress has been affecting everyone, even the most collected members. Daniel has been scolded for forgetting his lines so many times that it isn't even funny anymore. Everyone has been trying to handle what’s being thrown at them, trying to cope in their different ways, and while Daniel has always seen Seongwoo as better, the last few weeks have proven that his boyfriend isn't always an exception.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when the song abruptly ends and Seongwoo catches his eye in the mirror. How long has he noticed that he was here?

"Did you enjoy the show?" Seongwoo asks as he waggles his eyebrows cheesily in the mirror before sitting down and reaching for his water bottle.

Daniel steps into the room, rolling his eyes fondly. Only Seongwoo could flirt at five in the morning.

"Ong Seongwoo-sshi, do you know what time it is?"

The other is still facing the mirror when he grins, "Time for you to get a watch?"

"...wow, that's weak, hyung, even for you," Daniel responds, though he isn't able to keep from smiling back. He takes a seat on the ground beside Seongwoo, who fake-pouts and Daniel really should be too tired to fall for his boyfriend's dumb charms.

"Hey, stop being cute," he murmurs, poking him in the side.

Seongwoo laughs and declares, "But I'm always cute," and maybe he is but nope, Daniel is not going to get distracted. He turns his body to properly face the other.

"Hyung, it's like 5am," he begins, ready to lecture his boyfriend on the importance of sleep and why it is a fundamental part of being a human being.

He doesn't get far, however, because Seongwoo is quick to respond. "Couldn't sleep," he confides softly, and Daniel frowns at the sudden change in tone. He also frowns because sleep is a hot commodity these days, the members barely getting five hours a night, if they're lucky.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Daniel questions as he edges closer, until their knees touch. He already knows the answer.

Seongwoo, despite being great in many, many areas of his life (too many, some might say), is terrible at asking for things. Not small things (Seongwoo asks for cuddles on a regular basis), but things like a hand to hold when he's nervous, or help with learning the new choreography, or comfort when he has a headache, or, for instance, his boyfriend when he can't sleep.

This was one of the many things Daniel had only learned about Seongwoo after they had (finally) gotten together. Seongwoo oozes confidence in 99% of pretty much everything he does and had never seemed like the type of person to have trouble with this sort of thing. Yet, Daniel can count on one hand the number of times his boyfriend has asked for something, something that extended beyond hugs and kisses and late night snacks, from Daniel without Daniel offering first. He doesn't quite get it and hates that he isn't sure if Seongwoo will ever understand that he could never, ever, ever be a bother.

Seongwoo shrugs casually, but then rests his head against Daniel's shoulder.

"You know you're allowed to be worried, right? I mean, we all are," Daniel probes, carefully.

"I know that. I'm not worried," Seongwoo responds, tightly, and Daniel presses his lips together. They’ve had this conversation before, more than once. He's about to retort, because the worry could not be more clearly written on the other's face, but the lighting in their dance studio only highlights the bags under Seongwoo’s eyes and the hollowness of his cheeks and Daniel just wants his boyfriend in bed.

"Okay, fine. I'm not worried either," he shifts and pulls Seongwoo closer. "Let's go back to the dorm and sleep, okay?"

Seongwoo is silent and Daniel inwardly sighs. They’re not going anywhere anytime soon.

Wanting to do _something_ helpful, Daniel runs his fingers through dark, damp hair. "You kind of stink, hyung," he comments, casually.

It isn’t a lot but it’s enough for Seongwoo to huff, albeit softly, "Rude. Aren't you supposed to be comforting me?"

Daniel doesn’t think when he retorts, "I thought you didn't need comforting". He’s met with instant regret when he isn't met with another snarky comeback.

There's silence again and Daniel thinks for a moment that he's upset him. It’s the last thing he wants to do right now and Daniel is about to apologize. Except, the silence is cut off when Seongwoo draws in a long breath and makes a noise that isn't quite a sob but is close enough to it that Daniel never wants to hear it ever again.

For a moment, Daniel considers pushing further, using this as an opportunity to get his boyfriend to finally talk to him. He misses it, the late night conversations that they used to have, back in the Produce dorm. Daniel doesn't think he's ever told anyone so much about himself, not even Jisung-hyung, who could write a biography on the rapper if ever asked. It's just, different now. They're so busy all the time, with interviews and broadcasts and photoshoots and rehearsal after rehearsal after _rehearsal_. They're lucky if they have a moment to rest, let alone talk. The two of them had promised each other that they'd work through it, that they'd be okay managing their work and their relationship and so far, Daniel has been confident about keeping that promise. It's just that, despite seeing each other everyday, Daniel misses his boyfriend.

Daniel wants to push further but he doesn't. Instead, his fingers leave Seongwoo's hair and his arms wrap around the other’s waist as tight as physically possible.

"Baby, sweetheart, the love of my life, you smell like thy sun and roses and, uh, other good smelling stuff. Please accept my most, most, _most_ sincere and honest apologies, my lovely love."

Seongwoo snorts but when he lifts his head, Daniel can see him smiling. It’s small but at least it’s there. Good. His eyes look a little wet. _Not_ good. Daniel wants to wipe at them but again, he also knows better. Instead, he gently presses his lips against Seongwoo's forehead and rocks them side to side. "Ong Seongwoo-sshi, do you accept my apology?", he asks again.

Seongwoo's smile grows wider and Daniel is met with soft lips against his own.

"I suppose so." The other is staring into his eyes now and Daniel wonders if love always feels a little like drowning.

He knows that both of them are a tad bit fragile, a tad bit insecure despite the amount of success they’ve had so far. They both know how much is at stake and maybe their relationship wasn’t the best idea at the time and maybe it won’t even last but it hasn’t been half a year yet and Daniel already thinks that Seongwoo feels a lot like home. He wants to be that for Seongwoo, too.

"It'll be okay. I promise," he contends.

Seongwoo looks thoughtful for a moment, tilting his head. "Since when did you get this confident?"

"I'm always confident in you, hyung,” Daniel replies softly. It’s only the truth.

Seongwoo’s eyes widen a little, but then he smiles and it actually reaches his eyes. It’s been a long night, a long week, and Daniel isn’t sure if he’s going to get through the day’s schedules without falling asleep, but as he watches Seongwoo’s crinkled eyes and slight blush, he can do nothing but smile back.

They’ll definitely be okay. Daniel has never been more sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this! I haven't written in years so hopefully this is okay. It turned out to be longer than I thought it would but I had a lot of fun writing it. Ong Seongwoo hurts my heart a little. 
> 
> It would mean a lot if you guys could let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Also, feel free to cry over ongniel or anything else with me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ongsshii) <3


End file.
